écris moi !
by l'ange rouge
Summary: harry est seul puisque ces amis l'ont laissé tomber. lorsqu'il trouve un drole de carnet magique il s'interoge...qui est cet inconnu? HPDM petit délire de l'auteur.
1. prologue

Auteur: moi, l'ange rouge!

Persos: pas à moi mais c'est qu'une question de temps.

Source: Harry Potter bien sur!

Note: cette histoire est un petit délire que je me suis tapé avec Evil mais cette version est exclusivement la mienne. Je pense que cette histoire sera très rapide car elle ne me pose (pour le moment) aucun problème d'inspiration.

* * *

PROLOGUE

La guerre est finie et Harry Potter est devenu le héros du monde sorcier mais il déprime et rien ne semble le réjouir. Ces amis lui ont tourné le dos et il se retrouve seul pour la dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il trouve un carnet in ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'examiner. Il découvre alors que son carnet est lier à un autre et que se qui est écrit dans l'un apparaît dans l'autre. Pourtant aucune onde de magie noire n'émerge du carnet. Après quelque hésitation Harry se décide quand même à dialoguer avec cet étrange correspondant.

* * *

Je sais c'est cour mais ce chapitre n'est qu'une mise en bouche.

Je suis désolée pour les fautes mais l'ortho et moi ça fait deux.

Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis. Si possible pas trop méchants merci à vous et a bientôt.


	2. je sais!

Salut a ce qui vient d'arriver sur le premier chapitre de mon histoire.

Ici l'ange rouge qui vous écrit.

Elle vous signale que les Persos ne sont pas à elle.

Ils viennent de Harry Potter.

A savoir: en écriture normal Harry

En italique l'inconnu

Et entre ( ) les commentaires. BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Dimanche 23,00

Que les choses soient claires! Je sais parfaitement que ce carnet et ensorceler et que tu peux lire tout se que j'écris.

_...je n'attendais pas mieux de toi Potter._

_Que tu ne t'en aperçoives pas m'aurais beaucoup déçu._

... Qui es-tu?

_... Je ne répondrais pas Potter... devine pour voir..._

Comment tu sais que je suis Harry Potter?

_Mais c'est simple, je me suis arranger pour que se soit toi qui récupère le carnet...et je t'ai surveiller pour être sur que se soit-toi qui l'utilise..._

Et pourquoi? Pourquoi moi?

_Par ce que tu vas mal Potter, ne le nie pas. Et comme il est impossible de t'approcher discrètement à cause de tes « fan » il a bien fallu que je trouve un autre moyen de te parler._

Et qu'est qu'y me dit que tu n'es pas un ennemi qui veut apprendre des choses pour me nuire?

_Que tu es méfiant Potter! Tu as ma parole que tous ce qui sera écrit restera entre nous._

Mouai... Tu pourrais mentir.

_Si je te ment tu saura qui je suis et je crois que Voldy ne me contre dira pas quand je dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas être ton ennemi..._

OK, je te crois...et puis parler à quelqu'un me fera du bien.

_Tout a fait ! Alors explique le pourquoi de ta déprime _

_Je t'ai demandé quelque chose Potter._

C'est déroutant de se confier à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît ni de nom, ni de vus. Je sais même pas si t'es un mec ou une fille.

_Je suis un mec Potter t'es content? T'as qu'à m'appeler S. Maintenant puis je savoir ce qui empêche le « grand » Harry Potter d'être heureux?_

...Je suis seul...

_Avec tous les fans que tu as, tu es seul?_

Tu l'as dit toi même, se ne sont que des fans, chiant qui plus est! Je n'ai personne qui m'est cher, ou plutôt je n'ai plus personne. Les autres m'ont laissé tomber.

_Je résume: tu es seul au milieu de tous...Triste ironie non?_

Tu l'as dit!

_Ne dit on pas qu'il faut mieux être seul que mal accompagner? Tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu vaux mieux que tes anciens amis._

Quand je pense à tout se qu'ils ont influencés dans ma vie !

Depuis que je connais le monde sorcier ils m'ont dirigé, à commencer par ce vieux croulant de Dumby. Mais Ron n'est pas loin derrière !

_C'est normal c'est le premier sorcier de ton age que tu as rencontré.  
_

Faux ! C'est Malfoy le premier et si je n'avais pas écouter Ron j'aurai peu bien m'entendre avec lui.

_Cette blague ! Toi, t'entendre avec Malfoy ! C'est ça oui !_

Je ne blague pas ! Si Ron ne s'était pas moquer de son prénom, et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputer j'aurai peu accepter son amitié.

_Tu aurais été séparant de lui puisqu' il est à Serpentard et toi a griffondors._

Non…le choipeaux a hésiter entre les deux et c'est moi qui est fais un choix. J'aurais peu être a Serpentard.

… _tu es sérieux ?_

Très ! Sa pose un problème ?!

_Non, c'est juste que c'est bizarre de se dire que tu aurais pu être dans ma maison._

T'es un serpentards ?

_Oui, ça te surprend ?_

Pas vraiment, j'avais un doute à cause de S.

_Bien, tu as le bon niveau Potter. Je crois que je vais discuter souvent avec toi. Mais là il est tard et je pense que tu devrais dormir._

Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ou tu veux juste que je te foute la paix ?

_Ni l'un ni l'autre Potter, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi puisque tu es incapable de prendre soin de toi tous seul. Disons que je peux être la voix de ta raison._

C'est comique ! Un serpentards qui devient la conscience d'un Survivant.

_Idiot ! Tu sais quoi ? Je te propose une discutions écrite, disons demain a 16 heure._

Ok, ça marche. A demain alors, écrit moi !

_Je le ferais. A demain._

* * *

Alors votre avis ? Je continue ? J'arrête ?

Au fait je cherche une bêta pour cette fic et une autre pour et le destin vous tombe sur la tête. A bon entendeur salut. Aller a plus.


	3. le pacte

Salut a tous!!! Comment ça va bien? Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire donc les Persos ne sont pas a moi... sa fait mal de dire ça! Enfin! Je veux juste rappeler que cette histoire est un délire de base que j'ai décidé d'approfondir. Et se principalement grâce aux reviews qui mon motiver.

RAR:

Miminuts :

Si le début te plais je ne souhaite qu'une chose: que la suite de plaise aussi. Lol

Mam'zelle Mawie :

Mercccccccccccciiiiiiiiii!!! Un petit mot comme ça a chaque chapitre et je serais la plus heureuse des tarée! Lol

Elise :

Salut Lise, j'espère que la suite sera aussi à ton goût...

nepheria4 :

La suite et là! Je ne sais pas si il te plaira mais je peu toujours l'espérer...

kymoon88:

Mais que puis-je te dire? J'ignore totalement si la suite te plaira mais je ne peux que l'espérai... même si la suite ne te plais pas pourrais tu me dire par review je genre qui te plais? J'ai envie de faire des dédicaces et tu pourrais bien être la première sur la liste... si tu veux bien, bien sur!

Pour le scénario je peux rien te dire, je vais faire des passage triste ou sérieux comme des passages totalement débile... comme une vrais conversation, tu n'es pas toujours sérieux et tu ne raconte pas que se qui te chagrine. Voilà c'est tout! Bonne lecture

x-lovely-dreams-x:

Ok je continue, mais toi tu continue de m'écrire, OK ?

Laura:

Malfoy? Qui sais...enfin je voudrais bien lancer un petit jeu mais tu m'as devancé! Lol. Mais tu as répondu à l'instinct ou c'est réfléchi? La réponse m'intéresse alors répond stp.

* * *

Lundi 16 heure

HARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Bonjour aussi Potter..._

Désolé je crois que c'est les nerfs! Bonjour S, tu vas bien?

_Mieux que toi c'est une certitude, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive?_

Ça va un! Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce putain de prof est un con fini !

_Tu parles de Rogue ça c'est une évidence mais alors pourquoi...qu'a t'il (encore) fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil?_

Il me cherche ce salop ! Il me cherche sans arrêt, c'est une horreur !

_Son comportement ou juste lui?_

Les deux! Et tu sais pourquoi il me déteste?

_Non mais tu vas me le révéler..._

Tout simplement parce que lui et mon père étaient rivaux! Merde! C'est absurde! C'est comme si moi je me vengeais sur le fils ou la fille de Malfoy dans quelques années.

_Ha!_

... c'est tout se que ça t'inspire ? J'espérais un peu plus de soutien de ta part!

_Eh ne t'en prends pas à moi! J'attend juste d'en savoir plus pour exposer mon point de vu._

Désolé, je crois que Rogue m'a pris plus la tête que ce que je pensais...

_Bon, si tu m'expliquais se qu'il t'a fait?_

Il m'a fait passer pour un crétin en me ridiculisant devant toute ma classe mais le pire c'est qu'il ne l'a même pas fait ouvertement, il a utilisé un Imperium, sort qui est interdit, pour me faire faire un truc débile.

_Qui est ?_

_Potter! Tu craches le morceau oui!?_

Il m'a fait rater la potion le plus basique qui existe dans le monde sorcier! Merde, je sais que je ne suis pas bon en potion mais il y a des limites!

_Ok je confirme: Rogue est un salop, maintenant que c'est confirmé, on peut changer de sujet?_

Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas que je dise du mal de ton « cheeeeeeeerr » professeur?

_Potter tu recommences ! Tu fais exprès d'être chiant ? _

Désolé... je crois que tu as raison il vaut mieux changer de sujet mais faut me comprendre. Rogue m'a toujours déstabilisé mais j'étais pas seul contre lui. Maintenant que Ron et Hermione se sont barrés...

_OK. Mais dit moi, pourquoi donc sont-ils partis ? _

Ben... Hermione n'a pas supporté le fait que je sois Gay.

_Tu es quoi!!?_

Gay! Ça te poses un problème?

_Non, ça m'intéresse... je crois que c'est plus toléré chez les sorciers que chez les moldus... me dit pas que Weasley est parti pour les même raisons!_

Non, lui c'est parce que je ...

_Oui?_

... je ne veux pas en parler maintenant...

_Si tu veux, je laisse tomber...pour le moment. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça! Je veux t'aider mais il y a un prix!_

Un Serpentard ne fais jamais rien sans rien...

_Exact! _

Et c'est quoi le prix a payer?

_Toi._

Moi? C'est à dire?

_Je veux tous savoir de toi Harry Potter, et tu vas devoir tous me dire si tu veux que je t'aide!_

C'est cher payer, non? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu?

_Non Potter, j'évalue juste ton être à sa juste valeur. Tu sais quoi? Je pense même que je suis le seul a l'avoir remarquer, et c'est pour ça que je te veux mon cher._

...tu fais peur là! Je commence à me demander si tu n'es pas un peu psychopathe. Même Voldy ne me faisait pas si peur.

_D'un autre coté c'est pas dure, tu n'as jamais eu peur de lui._

Si...mais très peu de gens le savent.

_Et je suis de cela. Je suis très flatté Potter._

Je ne fais que payer le prix! Mais je veux rétablir l'équilibre.

_C'est à dire?_

Si je suis si précieux que ça mon prix augmente: en échange de mon être je veux ton aide et ce que tu es!

_... je suis pas du même prix que toi mais tu ne vaux pas mon être en plus de moi Potter._

Je me doutais que tu dirais ça ainsi je te propose quelque chose. A chaque fin de conversation tu me livres un mot, un mot qui te correspond. Marché conclu?

_...bien Potter j'accepte mais à deux conditions, la première: tu ne me mens jamais, la deuxième: tu me réponds à chaque fois que je te pose une question. Plus question de « je veux pas en parler », de « c'est trop personnel », ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. _

Ça me va. Alors, notre accort commence maintenant si tu le veux bien.

_Pas de problème Potter, et devine ce que je vais te demander?_

...Ron?

_Bien! Alors maintenant, et selon notre accord tu crache le morceau._

...le père de Ron est mort...et c'est de ma faute...

_...comment ça?_

Je... c'est moi qui l'ai...tué.

Il était sous un Imperium et... je n'ai pas eu le choix...

_On a toujours le choix Potter... le tien était de mourir et condamné le monde sorcier...ou de le tuer et de condamné ton amitié... je pense que tu as fais le bon choix Potter, douloureux certes, mais le bon choix quand même._

Tu dois avoir raison... je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça.

_Je me doute bien._

Je crois que je vais arrêter là si tu le veux bien.

_Pas de problème Potter, va te reposer. Je te retrouve demain même heure OK?_

OK S. demain même heure. Bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit Potter, au fait le mot: soutient._

* * *

Alors ? Votre avis ? Ho ! J'ai un petit truc a vous proposer : qui est S. et pourquoi aide t'il Harry ? 


	4. tu es

Coucou tous le monde! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire... comme d'habitude les Persos ne sont pas à moi même si c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer... l'écriture et la même que pour les autres chapitres, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes...

Pour le petit concours je donnerais la réponse à la fin de ce chapitre...

RAR:

Celiawelling: la suite et là! Rien que pour toi... (Et pour les autres aussi mais bon...lol.) Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise... ton raisonnement et fonder mais...

Elise: tu sauras dans ce chapitre...en espèrent que tu me lise jusque la...

Asakita: tu aura ta réponse comme tout le monde, en lisent Ce chapitre...

Ewiliane: et comme je suis sympa je fais une suite... (Les fleurs ne sont pas chère Lol.) Dis, tu répond a l'instinct ou il y a un raisonnement?

Liliepotter: a MSN...que serions nous sans lui. Lol. T'a raison c'est une de mes source d'inspirations, mais en plus « sorcier » lol et puis ce n'est qu'entre Harry et...S.!

Kymoon: ouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Tu restes!!!! Je suis contente!!!! Bon alors j'ai trois truc super important a te dire:

1: ta dédicace et en cour de création même si il va me falloir un peu de temps pour l'écrire...

2: je sais que le père de Ron c'est un peu grand mais vu l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux deux il fallait un truc grave...et puis tu n'as pas encore toute l'histoire, se que j'ai imaginais et peut-être encore pire que se que tu as peu imaginer...et pour Snape, je suis sur que c'est un très puisant sorcier et que si il prend Harry par surprise il est capable de le contrôler, ne serais que pour quelques secondes mais on sais tous qu'il suffit de peu de choses pour louper une potion.

3:...tu m'écris des Romans quand tu veux!!! C'est un vrai plaisir de recevoir de long review. Et les tiennes me font plaisir. Aller a plus...

Laura: tu tiens quelques choses là... mais tu saura tout dans ce chapitre...j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

BONNE LECTURE !!!!

* * *

Mardi 16h 15

Salut petit Serpy...

_T'es en retard!_

...et?

_Tu te fous de moi! Le minimum, lorsqu'on est en retard à un rendez vous, c'est de s'excuser!_

Holà! Calme toi! Je te présent mes plus plates excuses... c'est bon là? Je risque plus de me faire engueuler?

_... t'abuse! _

Normal je suis le survivant...

_Très drôle! T'as d'autres conneries comme ça!_

Mais t'es d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui! Et après c'est moi qui me fais engueuler parque je suis de mauvais poil!

_...désolé, tu as raison mais ton retard à était la goutte d'eau qui a fais débordais le vase._

Journée pourrie?

_Tu n'as pas idée! Mais bon, on est pas la pour parler de moi il me semble..._

...et moi qui espérais pouvoir te sortir les vers du nez!

_Rater! Mais dit moi t'as l'air d'aller mieux. Que t'es t'il arriver?_

Je me suis engueulé avec Malfoy!

Quoi?

_Tu t'engueule avec Malfoy est t'es content? Alors là plus rien ne peu me surprendre!_

Je sais c'est bizarre mais c'est... laisse tomber!

_C'est ça oui! T'y crois vraiment? Tu craches!_

Et puis quoi encore?

_Un mot: pacte!_

OK. Je capitule, c'est simple en fait, Malfoy et moi on n'est pas vraiment ami...

_Je dirais même plutôt ennemis!_

Non, pas ennemis, rivaux tout au plus.

_Je ne vois pas bien la différence..._

Venant d'un Serpentard c'est bizarre! L'ennemi tu l'écrases le méprise, j'en passe et des meilleurs; alors que le rival, tu le respectes par ce qu'il est à ta hauteur.

_Tu respect Malfoy? _

Oui, c'est vraiment un type...intéressant.

_C'est moi ou tu aller dire « bien »?_

J'allais le dire oui.

_T'es malade! Je croyais que tu le détester!_

Je sais, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs, je me demande même si lui il s'aperçoit que je le déteste pas, je sais même pas moi même si il me déteste ou pas alors...

_...c'est bizarre, je n'aurais jamais cru que dans vos disputes il y avait du respect mutuel! _

T'es entrain de me dire que Malfoy me respect?

_Pourquoi donc crois tu qu'il est le seul a te faire chier? On a pas le droit de s'en prendre a toi sauf si c'est sur ces ordres!_

_Potter? T'es toujours là?_

Malfoy...me respect... j'ai du mal a y croire!

_Ben c'est con parque c'est vrai! Enfin, c'est se que son comportement dit, il a pas était le crier sur les toits non plus!_

Tu imagines, Malfoy entrain de crier qu'il me respect! Trop drôle!

_Si tu veux mon avis sa risque pas d'arriver!_

C'est sur! Malfoy avant tous! La classe et l'assurance!

_Comme tu dis. Mais dit moi n'y a t'il qu'un simple respect entre toi et Malfoy?_

Oui...pour le moment oui...

_Pour le moment?_

Je... je veux...je veux qu'il... je veux l'attirer autant qu'il m'attire.

_Il t'attire?_

Oui, et je suis sur qu'il le sais.

_Comment ça?_

Je crois qu'il me cherche exprès, au début je pensais que c'était juste pour m'humilier ou un truc du genre mais...

_Mais?_

...je ne sais pas...je me demande si c'est pas moi qui voit des choses qui n'existe pas.

_... tu n'est peut être pas si saint que ça Potter..._

Je ne suis pas un saint, je ne l'ai jamais était. Je crois que je suis le seul à savoir qui je suis et a quelle moment.

_Et en se moment qui est tu Harry Potter?_

Tu le sais...

_Dit le moi._

Je suis Harry, je suis un ado qui correspond avec un autre et qui lui fait confiance, lui seul sais pourquoi.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi donc me fais tu confiance Harry?_

Parque tu es sur la même longueur d'onde que moi, parce que tu me ressemble avec une image coller à toi qui n'est pas la tienne, parce que, malgré nos différences tu es le seul qui me comprenne, parce que je sais, je sais plus de chose que tu ne le crois.

_? Je ne comprends pas._

J'ai rompu notre pacte, je t'ai menti et je ne sais pas si tu voudras encore me parler après ça.

_Tu n'as rompu que notre deuxième pacte, l'autre était plus un chantage qu'autre chose._

Je sais qui tu es!

_Pardons?_

Je sais qui tu ai, je connais le S. du carnet...

_C'est normal ça Potter._

...mais je sais aussi qui tu ai a l'extérieur de ce carnet...j'arrête la, a demain même heure, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Voilà! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Je vous expliquerai comment Ryry a su la semaine prochaine!promis!vous me laisser un petit mot? Ben tien, p'tit jeu: comment Harry a t'il découvert que S. était Draco?

PS: je recherche une béta...

Aller a le semaine prochaine!


	5. explication

Mercredi 16h

T'es là?

Tu veux plus me parler?

Bon au moins t'es là! Et tu m' « écoute »c'est déjà ça.

Tu dois m'en vouloir et je le comprend mais je tiens a te rappeler une chose c'est que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de cette communication et de se fais que tu devais t'attendre a se que je trouve ton identité tôt ou tard.

Et puis tu as dis que tu serais là jusqu'à ce que je n'en ai plus besoin...

Et j'ai encore besoin de toi S. je ne vais mieux que grâce a toi...

_... comment as tu su que c'était moi?  
_

Tien tu me reparle! Il y a eu plusieurs indices...

_Comme quoi? Site m'en 3 ou 4..._

Ok! Alors:

1: l'idée du carnet et sa création, je ne vois pas beaucoup de personne capable de faire ça.

2: ta manière d'écrire aussi a mis le doute.

3:le fais que tu sois à Serpentard

4: ... tu as confirmé en étant furax après notre petit accrochage.

Après c'était un coup de bluff.

_... je me suis fais avoir comme un débutant!_

...oui

_Potter soit gentil tu veux, ferme là!_

Ok! ...

_Tu fais quoi là?_

... je la ferme?

_Tu es irrécupérable!_

Je sais, je sais!

_Et tu en es fier en plus!_

Ben quoi? Toi t'es un snobinard prétentieux et t'en es fier!

_JE NE SUIS PAS SNOB !!!_

Ben tiens!

_Potter t'es chiant!_

_Quoi?_

On s'engueule même a l'écris! S. ça devient grave!

_... pourquoi tu m'appelles S. ?_

... t'avais pas l'air spécialement ravi que je t'appelle Malfoy ou Draco donc je me suis dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu restes S.

_... je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles Malfoy mais Draco... ça me gène pas._

OK alors je vais pas me faire prié pour l'écrire ton prénom. Au fait...

_Oui?_

...merci de continuer a me parler.

_Potter, c'est ridicule! _

De quoi?

_Tu me remercies de te parler alors que c'est moi qui suis venu te chercher! Se serais plutôt à moi de te remercier._

_Quoi encore?_

Tu viens de me faire des remerciements?

_Tu rêves! Je ne te remercierai jamais Potter, j'ai dit que je « devrais » le faire, pas que je le faisais!_

Je me disais aussi...bon c'est pas tous ça mais on va peut être entré dans le sujet du jour.

Ben oui, on ne va pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

_Et pourquoi pas?_

(Note de l'auteur: parce que ça va faire chier les lectrices...)

Parce que c'est une perte de temps!

_...Ok, alors de quoi veux tu parler Potter?_

Et bien...je ne sais pas trop...

_Consternant_!

Et! Je t'es pas demander ton avis!... que dirais tu de parler... je sais pas moi! Propose aussi!

_...que dirais tu de notre avenir?_

Ensemble?

_Potter! T'es chiant! Que vois tu pour ton avenir? Que veux tu faire plus tard?_

Cadavre...

_POTTER!!TU ES VRAIMENT DESESPERANT !_

...quoi? Moi dans l'avenir je me vois mort.

_TU ARRETES OUI !_

Draco tu cris par écrit là...

_Je sais! Mais c'est de ta faute! (Et puis un Malfoy ne cri pas, il s'exprime!)_

Ben tiens! Mais il n'y a pas de Malfoy ici, juste un survivant dépressif et une conscience Serpentardienne très chiante!

_...que tu le veille ou non je reste Malfoy, tu n'y peu rien et moi non plus. Alors soit tu acceptes qui je suis soit je dégage! Je suis Draco Malfoy maintenant la question est: Harry Potter accepte tu de correspondre avec moi?_

...tu es sérieux là?

_OUI! TA REPONSE POTTER! TU ME LA DIS!_

...oui, oui j'accepte de correspondre avec toi Malfoy! Maintenant que c'est dit tu te calmes! Parce que sinon je vais me mettre en colère aussi et tu vas comprendre ta douleur!

_...désolé je sais pas se qui m'a pris._

Menteur! Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça...tu as peur que je ne t'accepte pas! Exacte?

_Oui... c'est idiot! _

Non, et ça me touche...tu es bizarre par moment, tu ne veux pas que je t'appelles Malfoy mais tu le clame haut et fort.

_Lorsque tu m'appelles Malfoy c'est une insulte, vrais ou faux? Je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles Malfoy mais que tu reconnais que la personne a laquelle tu parle c'est moi. T'as compris?_

Je ne suis pas entièrement débile non plus! Draco parfois je me demande si tu ne me cherches pas rien que pour me voir en pétard.

_Tu as deviné juste. Mais dit toi que c'est juste pour te voir réagir._

...c'est vrais, lorsque tu me cherche c'est souvent quand je vais mal... même avant le carnet tu as chercher a m'aider!

_... je ne pensais pas que tu t'en rendrais compte si vite._

Bah ah ah ah ah ah !!!!!

_Quoi?_

Malfoy! Le GRAND Malfoy prend soin de moi depuis plus de 6 ans! Le FROID Malfoy est attentif à mon état! Le MECHANT Malfoy ne veut que mon bien!

_T'AS FINIS OUI!?_

Tu m'excuse mais ça fais un choc!... et puis ça me rend heureux...

_??? Pourquoi?_

Parce que je sais que je peux compté sur toi as partir de maintenant... Putain! Quel con j'ai étais de pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt!

_Tu sais c'est pas comme si j'avais voulu que tu le sache..._

Ben non, j'oublie pas, tu es Malfoy et un Malfoy n'est ni gentil, ni attentif au autre, ni ne s'abaissé à leur niveau...

_Exacte, mais maintenant tu sais aussi que ce n'est qu'une façade... même mon père n'est pas le monstre qu'il semble être._

... Mouai, j'ai comme un doute là!

_Tu as ton opinion et il est compréhensible. _

... ça jette un froid dans la conversation!

_De toute façon il va falloir que j'y aille. Demain même heure?_

Ça me va...je peu te demander un mot quand même?

_...je te donne le mot: fierté_

...merci. A demain Draco

A demain Potter.

Voilà… alors votre avis ?

Merci a toutes vos reviews, la j'ai pas le temps de vous répondre mais je vous adore et ne vous oublie pas. A la prochaine !


	6. une heure de colle

coucou a tous voila mon nouveau chapitre !!!

* * *

rar:Love Draco Malfoy : je ne t'ai pas oublier ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'envois le chapitre 1 lorsque j'aurais finie de le taper promis…

Fanny : merci ! Pour leur amour il va falloir attendre un peu… mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien pour autant !!!

Lespy : je suis contente que sa te plaise !

Laura : salut ! Je suis contente que ma fiction t'intéresse toujours! Ne t'inquiète pas la suite est pleine de surprise !

Celiawelling : ravie que tu sois toujours là ! Avec toute ma gratitude pour ton soutien voici le chapitre suivent…

Ludwing : révéler l'identité de Draco était prévus pour plus tard mais la discussion a voulus qu'elle apaise plus tôt…pour se qui ai de la durée des chapitre je sais que c'est cour mais le temps d'écriture veux que je doit faire vite et la discussion tire son charme du fais qu'elle est vraiment éphémère… je me trompe ?

Kymoon : je suis contente que tu soit toujours la ! Quand au échange érotique… c'est à voir ! A bonne entendeur…

C elise : ravie de te retrouver, j'espère être toujours aussi plaisante dans ce chapitre…

* * *

Jeudi 16 heure

_Je me fous de toi tout de suite ?_

Tu peux t'en passer !

…_tu avoueras que se faire collé la veille des vacances c'est pas glorieux !_

Je sais merci ! Tu sais quoi ? Ce prof est mauvais !

_Ben tien ! C'est surtout toi qui es pas douer ! Il te tend un piége plus gros qu'un dragon et toi tu tombe dedans a pieds joint !_

Je sais !!! Je suis déjà assez vert comme ça pas la peine d'en rajouter !

_Attend moi j'ai eu peur de pas pouvoir te parler ! D'ailleurs…comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?_

C'est simple Rogue ma dit de me tenir une heure tranquille alors je me tien tranquille en te « parlant »…

_En gros je suis un bouch- trou…_

Mais nan ! T'es mon seul interé nuance.

_Je fais faire semblant d'y croire …_

Mais c'est vrai !

_Menteur ! Et le quidditch alors ?_

Ben c'est intéressant que quand tu es mon adversaire…

_Merci ! C'est touchant ça ! Mais c'est aussi réciproque !_

Chouette ! Je savais bien que j'étais un centre d'interré !

_L'ironie ne te va pas Potter…_

…je sais, mais j'essaye …

_Bon a par ça, comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?_

Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, sauf que j'ai pas pu me disputer avec toi ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'ai insulté ?

_Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête et puis j'ai de plus en plus de mal à être méchant avec toi._

T'es au courant que ce n'est pas digne d'un Serpentard ?

_Je sais ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! J'ai plus envie de te taper dessus depuis que je communique avec toi._

Je suis touché ! J'aurais donc une certaine importance pour toi…

_Ne dit pas n'importe quoi non plus !_

Pas la peine d'être agressif ! C'est une preuve de plus quand a l'interé que tu me porte !

_Tu dis n'importe quoi !_

Menteur ! Je suis sur que tu rougis en plus !

_Non mais je rêve ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Un Poursouffe sentimental ?_

Ah ah ah ah ah ah !!!

_Idiot !!!_

Ce n'est que pour te plaire !

…

Tu vas bien Malfoy ?

_Oui pourquoi ? Je me demande juste si tu te rends compte de ce que moi, un Serpentard pervers, je peux lire dans se que tu écris…_

Si je te dit que si…

_Alors j'en dis que tu es aussi pervers que moi Potter… et c'est beaucoup !_

Et bien Mr Malfoy ! Vous reconnaissez être quelqu'un de peu fréquentable…

_Je t'emmerde Potter, si je suis si « infréquentable » que fais tu l'as à me parler ?_

Te fâches pas Dray, c'était juste histoire de plaisanter. Après si ça te vexe tu m'en vois désoler !

_C'est moi Potter, tu as raison je ne suis pas quelqu'un digne de ta confiance._

Au fait si ! Tu es même la seule personne qui en soit digne pour le moment ! Ce n'est pas toi qui n'est pas fréquentable Draco c'est ta famille, sans vouloir de blesser.

_Tu ne me blesse pas Potter… tu me surprend tout au plus…_

Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas ton père ?

_Précisément ! Je ne te savais pas en possession d'un cerveau Potter, c'est une agréable surprise._

Même tes sarcasmes ont perdu de leur hargne, j'arrive à les trouver drôle c'est te dire.

_Elles ne sont plus faite pour te blesser c'est pour ça…_

Au fait tu m'apparais sympathique Malfoy. Pourquoi donc n'est tu pas apparus comme ça plus tôt ?

_Voyons voir… parce qu'une certaine personne à refuser une main tendue ?_

Au ça vas hein ! C'est pas ma faute si tu t'es fritter avec le premier pote que je me suis fais !

_Ce n'est pas ma faute si il m'a cherché !_

Stop ! Je veux plus qu'on parle de ça. On pourra rien y changer alors…

_T'as raison…_

Mais tu fais quoi là ?

_Je t'écris…_

Sans rire !nan sérieux tu fais quoi d'autre ?

_Rien en particulier au fait…je suis plutôt tranquille là._

Tu n'as pas tes gorilles avec toi ?

_Pas dans ma chambre nan._

…

_Potter que t'arrive t'il encore ?_

Rien, j'imagine juste a quoi tu ressembles quand t'es plus en possession de ton masque de froideur.

_Je ressembles à là même chose sauf que je suis plus beau et plus classe encore !_

Et toujours aussi modeste !

_Ça fais partit de mes charmes, très nombreux soit dit en passent !_

Ben tien ! Fais gaf le melon pour le quidditch c'est pas pratique, s'a fais perdre l'équilibre…

_Tu sais de quoi tu parle !_

J'ai pas demander a être célèbre !

_Je sais bien Potter, je sais !mais tu dois faire avec, au fait c'est pas le fait que tu soit célèbre qui est agaçant, c'est le fait que tu soit si modeste, ça en devient vexant pour les autres !_

Je vois pas trop le rapport là.

_C'est simple, puisque pour nous se que tu fais et exceptionnel et que pour toi c'est normal alors on t'es inférieur._

Vus comme ça… je doit te laisser mon heure de colle est fini, demain même heure ?

_Demain même heure. Bonne nuit Potter._

Bonne nuit Malfoy, je vais réfléchir à se que tu m'as dit…

* * *

Alors qu'el note me donnez vous ? désolé c'est court mais j'ai pas le temps de taper plus alors…

A la semaine prochaine… review ?


	7. et ça continus

je suis en retard je sais je suis désolée!!!

je suis vraiment déborder en se moment alors c'est un peu la panique mais je suis toujours là!

je ne répondré pas aux reviews aujourd'hui encore une fois par manque de temps mais je suis vraiment ravie de votre soutient et vous embrasse toutes!

* * *

Vendredi 16 heure

Malfoy je te hais !

_Bonsoirs, qu'ai je bien pu faire pour te déplaire ?_

Tu le sais parfaitement ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fais ça en potion ?

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…_

Je t'ai vu faire ! Tu as trafiqué ma potion !

_Ho ! Ça ? Enfin Potter tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour une broutille de ce style…_

Tu n'avais pas à intervenir ! À cause te toi…

_Tu veux dire grâce à moi je suppose ! Merde tu vas pas m'en vouloir de t'avoir aider ! Même Rogue n'a rien vu ! C'était discret et sans bavures… _

…pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

_Parce que j'en avais envie c'est tout._

Malfoy, je croyais que tout ce qui s'écrivait dans ce carnet restait entre nous ! Que ça ne sortirait pas !

_Et c'est le cas Potter ! Personne ne sait pour le carnet et ce qui y est écrit reste entre nous…_

Tu joues encore sur les mots…

_Tu sais bien que je fais toujours se qui m'arrange, je ne transcris les règles que très rarement, je suis passer maître dans l'art de les contourner._

C'est vrai mais j'espérais un tant soit peu d'honnêteté à mon égard.

_Mais j'ai été honnête Harry, et je le suis toujours mais à ma manière. Pour un Griffy les Serpentards n'ont pas d'honneur mais c'est faux seulement notre honnêteté et moins hypocrite que la votre. Pour nous être honnête c 'est respecter ses engagements… mon engagement c'est de t'aider Harry, par tout les moyens._

Tu me fais une déclaration là ?

_Et puis quoi encore !_

Je me disais aussi…

_Potter je peux être gentil sans virer au mélodramatique !_

Tu as relut ce que tu avais écrit ? Parce que ce n'est pas loin de la guimauve! (Manque plus que les violons !)

_Merde, j'ai pas fais gaffe !_

Je me doute ! Déjà t'entendre dire quelque chose de gentil c'est un miracle alors tu te doutes que te voir virer au rose bonbon et confettis c'est l'éden !

_Je ne savais pas qu'un seul mot de moi pouvait t'envoyer au Paradis Potter…_

RETIRE CA !!!!!

_Et puis quoi encore ! C'est un fait mon cher, et j'ai les preuves écrites ! Elles restent entre nous certes mais elles sont la quand même !_

Petit snob prétentieux …

_C'est ma marque de fabrication ne la tu pas encore comprit ?_

Tu sais quoi Malfoy… si tu n'étais pas se que tu es je me ferais vachement chier…

_Je te retourne le compliment Potter… si je ne pouvais pas te faire chier ma vie serait moins drôle._

J'ai donc une certaine importance pour toi…je m'en douter un peu mais le lire ça fais plaisir…même entre les lignes.

_Tu commences à comprendre comment je marche Potter, mais le contraire m'aurait…_

Laisse moins deviner…déçu ?

_Bien, tu apprends vite…pour un griffondors._

Merci, je crois que j'ai oublié un petit mot sur la liste de tes qualificatifs.

_C'est à dire ?_

Tu es un petit con snobinard prétentieux sympathique !

_Ça existe ?_

Tu en est la preuve vivante mon cher…

_Je savais que j'étais exceptionnel Potter pas besoin de me rappeler…_

Tu n'aimes pas mes flatteries Malfoy ?

…

Ou alors elles te mettent mal à l'aise ?

C'est plutôt ça…bien que je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer !

C'est pourtant simple : la flatterie viens de moi, ton « pire ennemi », c'est donc qu'elle est sincère et donc elle ne t'est pas habituel.

…

Bon moi je vais devoir te laisser, ma colle prend fin ! Ça te dirait de changer d'horaire ?

Tu proposes quoi ?

Disons…demain après-midi…vers 14 heures ?

Pourquoi pas le matin ?

Par ce que si je te parle demain matin c'est que je ne dors pas…et j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper !

Ok ! Alors à demain 14 h ! Bonne soirée Potter

Pareil Malfoy, pareil…


	8. vacances, amour et explication

Samedi 14 heures

_Salut Potter._

Salut Draco...ça va?

_Moui...il fait beau, j'ai pas cour et on est en vacances...la vie est belle. Et toi ça va?_

Oui et pour les même raisons que toi.

_Je croyais que tu serais triste sans tes « amis » Potter, ils sont bien partit pour les vacances, non?_

si... tu sais quoi je crois que Ron ne m'en veut plus vraiment... il m'a proposer de venir chez lui pour les vacances!

_Et tu n'as pas accepté?_

Non, c'est encore trop tôt...

_pourquoi a t'il changer d'avis?_

Je sais pas trop... j'ai crus comprendre qu'il avait apprit les circonstances de la mort de son père.

_...tu veux en parler?_

...je sais pas trop, c'est dur de s'en rappelé et encore plus d'en parler.

_C'est à moi que tu parles Potter._ _Tu te rappelles?_

Oui je sais. J'ai pas voulus se qui c'est passer ce jour là... je n'ai même pas pus en parler a Ron, il ne comprendrait pas.

_Tu en ai sur? Moi j'ai bien comprit que mon père avait était envoilé dans les bras des détraqueurs par ta faute, non pas parce que tu ne l'aimais pas mais bien parce qu'il était un criminel! _

Mais ton père était un homme mauvais, pas celui de Ron.

_Tu crois que ça fait une différence? Même si c'était un salaud il restait mon père..._

tu as raison...je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cette angle. Comment as-tu pus me pardonner Draco?

Draco? Tout va bien?

_Oui je réfléchissais à ta question...je sais pas pourquoi je ne t'en veux pas..._

tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas me le dire?

_Un peu les deux je crois. Tu as joué ton rôle et c'est tout... je crois que la bel ... Ron peux comprendre ça._

...j'espères... c'est un très bon ami tu sais...

_je ne sais pas non, je n'ai pas d'amis comme ça Potter..._

_tu es ou là?_

Au bord du lac et toi?

_Sur le terrain de quidditch. Dit Potter tu crois qu'on peux vivre comme tout le monde tout les deux?_

Je sais pas... je suppose que non. On a un passé différent des autres: moi je suis le survivant et toi tu es l'espion de l'ombre. On est tout les deux des héros de guerre.

_C'est vrais mais ça change quoi?_

Pour nous rien mais pour les autres on est pas vraiment des gens normaux.

_... ça fait peur! On a fait des choses pour nous même et on nous idole pour ça._

...pourquoi t'es devenus un espion Draco?

_Parce que je pouvais pas resté au service de ce fou._

Pourquoi?

_Parce que...la personne que j'aimes n'était pas dans le même camps et qu'il était or de question que je me batte contre elle._

ho... elle a de la chance, cette personne...tu as pris des risques pour elle... tu es heureux avec elle au moins?

_... je ne suis pas avec..._

pourquoi? Elle est ... morte?

_Non, il n'est pas au courant c'est tout. J'en serais mort si il n'avait pas survécus._

« il »? c'est un garçon?

_Oui. _

Je le connais?

_C'est possible..._

pourquoi tu lui dit pas?

_Parce que se serais le râteau de ma vie!_

Dit pas des conneries Draco, toi te prendre un râteau? C'est ça oui! Je croyais que personne ne te résister Draco?

_Lui si... on a était ennemis très longtemps et je me vois mal aller lui dire « je t'aimes depuis que je t'ai vu et je te pourris la vie depuis pour que tu me remarques..._

...tu sais t'as rien a perdre...

_si Potter! Si il me repousse je crois que j'en meurs!_

T'es vraiment accroc! Mais a mon avis tu as toute tes chances ...on est bien devenus ami nous...

_amis Potter? Tu penses vraiment?_

Je sais pas trop... c'est bizarre nous deux... je sais pas vraiment se qu'on ai! Et toi?

_Je sais pas non plus...je crois que t'as raison, je vais t'entais ma chance mais avant je vais essayer de devenir ami avec lui._

T'as raison c'est encore la meilleur solution.

_Je te laisse Potter._

J'ai droit à un mot? Voir deux tu m'en a pas dit la dernière fois!

_Ok, alors je te donne...noble et possessif _


	9. je t'aim

Coucou! 

Merci à:

polarisn 7:

désoler j'avais pas vu pour le mot de fin . Lol au fait inutile d'insulter Harry il ne t'entend pas...

laura: 

j'aprécis que tu me suive depuis le début et ça me fais chaud au coeur quand à Harry... il comprendra vite va!

Ingrid:

Je suis contente que la fic te plaise!

Himiko: 

la voilà la voilà!!!

misslupinette:

et non tu n'auras pas a attendre des semaine pour avoir la suite... je crois que je n'ai jamais posté aussi vite!

Spicy marmelade: coucou toi! Ça faisait un moment que je t'avais pas répondu mais je t'ai pas oublier promis.

Et a toute les autres: JE VOUS AIMMMMMMEEEEEE !!!!! désolée de pas répondre a toute mais je n'en ai malheureusement pas le temps mais vos mésages me touche beaucoups!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Samedi 15 h 30

Draco? T'es là?...

bon ben c'est pas grave. C'était juste pour savoir quand on pouvais se reparler...il va falloir que tu m'aide parce que j'ai reçu une lettre de Ron et je comprends pas tout... et puis je voulais te dire aussi: tous va bien? Parce que tu fais une tête de déterrés on dirais que tu viens de te prendre un mur.

Samedi 15 h 40

_Potter? ..._

_ok! bon alors pour la discussion je te dit e soir à 20 heure quand on sera dans nos dortoirs mais je crois que je regarderais de temps en temps si t'es là ou pour voir si tu m'as laisser un message. Tu peux me dire en quoi je peux t'aider pour comprendre Weasley? Je comprend pas la belette désoler! Et puis c'est quoi cette question? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi?_

Samedi 16 h 10

Malfoy je m'intéresses à toi si je veux et ce depuis sept ans! Il n'y a que les circonstances qui on changer! En plus t'as pas répondu à la question!

Je penses que tu pourras m'aider parce que je comprends pas se qu'il veut dire par, je site:

« je crois qu'IL a raison en me disant qu'Il a plus de raison que moi de te haire. Mais que se n'était pas se qu'IL ressentait pour toi. ... IL a raison en disant que je devrais m'intéresser à se que tu as ressentît quand tu as du... faire se que tu as fais. ... je penses maintenant qu'IL a raison je n'ai pas de raison de t'en vouloir et j'espère qu'on redeviendra amis. »

tu comprend quelque chose toi? C'est qui IL?

Pour ce soir je suis d'accord...

PS: tu as oublier le mot!

Samedi 16 h20

_Potter tu peux m'expliquer se que tu ne comprend pas? Quand a IL je suppose que sa désigne une personne qui a parler a Ron a propos de toi...je vois pas en quoi ça te pose un problème! Ton ami veut le redevenir alors me fais pas chier!_

Samedi 16 h25

Malfoy c'est quoi ton problème? T'es pas si agressif d'habitude! De quoi t'as peur? Parce que si tu réagis comme ça c'est soit que t'as peur soit que t'es gêné... et t'as de raison d'être gêné... a moins que... NON! T'as pas fais « ça »!!! celui qui a parler à Ron c'est toi?

Samedi 17 h

_oui c'est moi qui lui ai parler...et avant que tu ne poses la question je vais te dire pourquoi. Même si lui et moi on est pas ami c'est une personne importante pour toi quoi que tu en disse. Je me suis promis à moi même de veiller sur toi alors je me suis permis de rompre notre accord... il est au courant pour le carnet et... il m'a remercier. Remercier d'avoir pris soin de toi et il m'a demander de continuer à le faire... parce que, selon lui, tu n'as jamais était aussi bien depuis le décès de ton parrain. Je ne voulais pas prendre la place de Ron alors je me suis dit que le mieux pour ça c'était que lui même la reprenne. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir de t'avoir mentit, une fois de plus, mais je veux que tu saches que..._

que?

_Potter!?_

C'est moi! Je ne t'en veux pas Draco...

je sais que tu as du mal a le croire mais c'est vrais! Il y a quelque temps je l'aurais mal pris mais là...je suis toucher que tu prennes soin de moi...

_Potter je suis quoi pour toi? Un ami?_

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

_Pourquoi pas!_

Ok j'ai compris! Pas la peine de t'énerver! ...

_alors? Je suis quoi pour toi?_

Je ne sais pas vraiment... quelqu'un qui m'est chère?

_Un ami? Un confident? Une roue de secours?_

Idiot! tu... t'es pas une roue de secours. Mais je ne suis pas sur que tu sois mon ami... mon confident c'est sur mais...

..._mais?_

Tu ... tu es aussi plus que ça... mon ... tu es celui qui...

_crache le morceau!_

Tu es mon ange gardien.

_... c'est un compliment?_

Oui. Que voulais tu me dire tout à l'heure?

_Rien! Rien d'important._

Je n'y crois pas! Tu as un truc sur le coeur et tu n'ose pas me le dire. C'est la personne que tu aimes?

_... oui._

Il t'a repousser?

_Je... non c'est plus compliquer... je n'arrives pas à lui dire._

Lance toi! T'as rien a perdre!

_Tu as raison..._

_Harry tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi..._

merci Draco.

_Ne me coupe pas! Ne pose pas de questions et attend la fin! Ok?_

...ok

_je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas toujours entendu...mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai toujours voulu hêtre à tes cotés et que c'est pour ça que j'ai était si mauvais avec toi et tes amis. Je me disais que si je ne pouvais pas être avec toi alors je serais contre toi...ne serais que pour être dans ta vie. Et de se point de vue là ça a marcher! Je récent ça pour toi depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais réussie a te le dire... je t'aime Harry Potter._

... Malf... Draco?

Tu as fui?

Draco je ... tu as raison nous ne nous sommes pas toujours bien entendu... et pour être honnête je considère qu'il n'y a pas de place pour toi a mes côtés alors... vient contre moi Draco Malfoy... si tu en as le courage!!!

* * *

question tactique: je continus un peu ou pas? 


	10. mot de fin

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée! C'est juste pour remercier toutes celles qui m'on laisser un petit mot et pour vous informer que, même si une suite m'a était demandée cette fic est finie … merci a tous et toutes. Je n'écrit pas la suite car je ne peu pas le faire sans sortir du carnet se que je me suis interdit. Il est possible toute fois que j'écrive une autre fic suite a celle si mais se n'est pas sur par manque de temps et d'ordi. Si vous avez des question a propos de cette fic (écris moi) vous pouvez me les poser j'y répondrait avec plaisir. A très bientôt sur fanfic…


End file.
